Meant To Be
by Goddessofwomen
Summary: Originally at Scott/OC story. Please see authors note. CC has moved to Beacon hiils with her aunt. She meets Scott and the group. She also meets Derek Hale. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this was originally a Scott/OC story, but I really like Kira and I couldn't work out how to move the story on. I love CC too much to just discard her, so I decided that her and Derek would make a great match. Please let me know what you think, and I'm unsure whether Derek was OOC. This will eventually live up to the M rating, so watch closely. **

CC got off her dirt bike putting the stand up as she did so. She tucked her helmet under her arm and walked towards the big building that was her new school. It didn't look like much. She walked into the building her head held high. She'd chosen her outfit with care that morning, she wore black tights and vest top, with a high waisted 50's style skirt with red polka dots on. She wore her favourite biker boots with it, and wore bright red lipstick and a little eyeliner to complete the look. She also wore a leather jacket as well. She entered the building and looked around, trying to find the reception area. As she turned, she felt her body collide with someone, and felt herself nearly fall over, until strong arms wrapped around her. She got a flash of red eyes in her mind. She blinked and looked up. A tan guy with dark fluffy hair had her in his arms. She hesitated and bit her lip. The guy helped her back to her feet and moved a strand of her shiny black hair out of her face. She blushed.

'Umm thanks. I'm really sorry about crashing into you' she said looking at her feet.

'No problem' the guy said. 'Besides it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you new here?' He asked. CC nodded.

'Yep, I was looking for reception' she told him.

'Well, I'm Scott. Let me show you, I'll be your guide for the day' he smiled. CC looked at him, unsure. 'Don't worry, I know my way around this place' he said, winking at her. She giggled, and he beamed at her.

'I'm CC' she smiled at him.

'Well let me escort you around this place' he said. He held his arm out to her and she linked her arm through his. He took her to reception and when he found out they had their first class together, he showed her to her locker where she stowed her helmet, before continuing on to chemistry. He pulled her into the seat next to him in the chemistry lab. He looked at her, hesitating. She guessed he was trying to ask her something. She pulled her notebook to her as the teacher walked in. She wrote Is the teacher cool? Or is he a shithead? Scott smiled and wrote back. No he's a shithead. CC giggled softly. Scott sighed, he hoped she was ok. Making new friends was difficult for some people. He didn't really want to get her involved in all the stuff going on, but she might just get dragged into it anyway.

As the day wore on, CC got the full tour with Scott. They were in all the same classes until after lunch. So at lunch he introduced her to his friends.

'CC this is Stiles, Aiden and Lydia, Ethan and Danny, Allison and Isaac. Stiles and Lydia are in your English class and Allison and Ethan are in your Biology class. Oh and Danny is in your History class' he said as he pulled her into a seat next to him. She smiled at all of them.

'So, where are you from originally?' Lydia asked. Lydia was really pretty and had a wonderful smile. She also seemed really smart, at least CC could see 3 AP textbooks.

'Im from England actually. I moved here when I was 15. I live with my aunt. She's pretty cool, she bought me my bike, which is awesome' CC said.

'What kinda bike is it?' Aiden asked looking interested. CC smiled happy to talk shop.

'Its a dirt bike. It's black with silver outlining' she said.

'That sounds pretty cool. I mean, me and Ethan have Yamaha's and they're so much fun. Scott has a dirt bike too' Aiden said. Scott smiled at her.

'Yeah, it's green and white. It took me a while save up for it. I love it, it's definitely fun to ride. Theres some good trails in the woods, I'll have to show you' he said looking at her. CC smiled.

'I'd love that. I haven't been on any trails with it for ages. We've lived in Miami for the last year, so I've not had much chance to ride it on trails. We moved here because this is where my aunt grew up. My dad was English, my aunt is my mum's sister. They grew up here years ago' she said.

Lunch went pretty fast, and soon Scott was giving her a hug goodbye and instructing Lydia and Stiles to not let her get lost.

'So I think it's safe to assume Scott likes you.' Lydia said linking arms with CC. CC got a flash of Lydia running. CC blushed.

'Yeah, I maybe, I think he's still not over Alison' Stiles told her. CC looked at her feet. She thought Scott was pretty damn hot, but she wasn't sure that he liked her. I mean he'd hugged her, but then Alison, Ethan and Aiden had too. Oh and Danny. Isaac had given her a high five. It had been weird having so many people touch her. When Allison had hugged her, she saw her holding a bow, ready to launch an arrow. When Ethan and Aiden touched her she saw the same thing, a giant werewolf. When Danny touched her she saw him playing lacrosse. With Isaac, she saw yellow eyes. She knew she'd hidden it well. No one had looked at her strangely. She just hoped no one found out.

The rest of the day passed quickly. She had fun with Lydia and Stiles, with Lydia helping them come up with ideas for their papers. In Biology, Allison taught her how to pass notes inconspicuously. And Danny made her laugh so hard in History that she had to pretend she was having a coughing fit. As she made her way to her locker, she realised she'd had a successful first day. Lydia, Stiles, Ethan, Allison and Danny had all asked for her number, and they were currently planning a movie night at Lydia's house on friday. She found her locker, and pulled out her helmet and English and Economics textbooks ready to get at least one paper finished that evening. As she closed her locker, she found Scott and Stiles leaning against the wall, smiling at her. She smiled back at him, and motioned for him to follow her.

'What brings you to my locker?' She asked.

'Well, I just wondered if you were busy later? I thought maybe we could work on that economics paper together' Scott shrugged. CC smiled.

'Well my aunt has organised a dinner with my grandmother tonight, but how about tomorrow?' She asked. Stiles beamed

'Sure thats perfect. I'll get Stiles to text you when I'm finished with work' He told her. When CC arrived home, her aunts car was gone. CC saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned, she saw a guy standing there.

'Umm, hello?' The guy smiled.

'I'm Derek Hale, I'm here to see Mrs Griffin?' He told her, looking at the house.

'Ella?' She asked. He nodded. 'Oh, thats my aunt, and don't call her Mrs Griffin, she hates that. Just call her Ella.' She unlocked the door and let him in.

'Aunt Ella?' She called. Her aunt called back from the kitchen, she lead Derek down the hall and to her aunt. 'Derek, hi, how you doing?' Ella said, her arms full of candles.

'I'm good. CC here let me in.' Derek smiled at CC. She blushed and took off to her room. When she came out an hour later, she was in jeans and a Oxford hoody. It was her mum's. Derek was sitting in the kitchen, sprawled on a chair, letting his claws in and out experimentally. She smiled.

'Hey' he said, looking up at her. She smiled at him and went to the fridge. She poured herself a soda, and offered Derek one. He nodded. She passed him a glass. 'Thanks.'

'No problem. Where's Ella? She gone to get stuff?' She asked. Derek nodded.

'Yeah, something about a candle, and a contact' he shrugged, 'who knows. Wasn't really paying attention. My uncle was on the phone, and he's quite annoying.' CC laughed.

'Don't worry about it, Ella's like that. She'll be explaining something to you, and then she'll just wander off. It's a family thing. Luckily, my grandmother doesn't do it much, but my mum used to do it all the time.' Derek smiled. CC ordered pizza, and they sat down and ate together. She discovered a lot about Derek, and how he didn't have a lot of family left, like her. She told him about moving from England and feeling like an outsider all the time. When she accidentally brushed his hand, taking his plate, she gasped.

'What?' He asked, full of concern. CC shook her head. Something felt off, when she'd touched him she felt as though she'd been burned.

'Did my aunt tell you anything about me?' She asked, Derek shook his head slowly. 'Well, I'm psychic. I see visions when touching people. Or if they're in danger. Or if something important's about to happen. Mostly it's just visions. I just saw, you and a girl that looked like you. Long brown hair.' Derek smiled.

'That would be my younger sister Cora. So a psychic huh? Sounds, exhausting.' CC laughed. 'Yeah, it definitely is.' Derek smiled at her and brushed some hair out of her eye. She saw a flash of blue eyes. 'What'd you see that time?'

'Your eyes, when you change.' He was very close to her. She felt, awkward, but totally comfortable, like she could stay here with him all night. Derek smiled. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. She smiled at him, and he placed a hand on her cheek.

'So, you should call sometime. We could hang out.' He took her hand, grabbed a pen and wrote his number down on her palm. 'Seriously, call. Tell Ella I'll come by tomorrow. We'll take a walk after okay?' CC smiled, she could feel herself blushing, which only made Derek smile harder. He kissed her again, this time with more passion, he pulled her to him, one hand on her waist, the other in her hair. She moved her arms, and wrapped one around his neck, and the other clutching his hair. When he pulled away, Derek was breathing hard, he didn't let go of her though. 'Damn. This is, not how I wanted to do that' he said. CC smiled.

'No? How did you?' Derek looked at her.

'I wanted to take you out and do it properly. Like a gentleman.' CC beamed.

'You still can.' Derek looked at her eyes wide.

'Really, you'd want to?' CC laughed.

'You couldn't tell?' Derek laughed as well. He kissed her again, but gently this time, he took her hand and pulled her with him to the door.

'I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow. As soon as I'm done with your aunt, we'll go out. I'll meet you from school.' He kissed her again and then he was gone. Damn, CC thought, leaning against the door. Where had that come from?


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day? I know, but take it while you can. I don't want to hit writers block and then you don't hear from me for ages. Hopefully this is going well, let me know. I'm enjoying writing this. I love me some Derek ;)**

The next day CC showered and dressed before her aunt was even up. She pulled on jeans, boots and a red checked shirt, with her biker boots again. She put a line of liquid eyeliner on each eyelid, applied some red lipstick and she was good to go. She pulled on her leather jacket as she left the house, she found Derek waiting for her. She smiled, and he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

'Hey you, I figured, if I was picking you up from school, you'd probably need a lift in?' CC nodded. 'That is very true.' Derek smiled, and kissed her gently. He opened the car door for her, and she climbed in. On the way to school, they talked about his family again, and hers. CC was telling him about the time she'd got stuck in a tree and then promptly fell out. Luckily she hadn't broken anything. Derek was laughing as he pulled up next to the curb.

'Lets save the gossiping for later, when you can escape it yeah?' He said, taking her hand. She nodded. He kissed her softly, and she said goodbye. She climbed out and waved as he drove off. he walked into school. She saw Stiles sitting on the steps.

'Hey CC!' He called pulling her in for a hug. CC gasped. 'What? Did I hurt you?' Stiles looked really upset. CC shook her head, how did she explain? She'd never told anyone. What if Stiles didn't believe her? How could she live knowing she'd pushed away her only friends? Stiles was looking at her waiting for an answer.

'I saw something' she said. Stiles looked at her cautiously.

'What was it?' He asked.

'You. You were unconscious in a jeep' she said, looking at her feet.

'What?' Stiles asked, touching her shoulder to make her look at him, but as he did so another vision floated through CC's mind. This time Stiles was in an ice bath. It made CC shiver just looking at it. She shook her head as though shaking off the cold. Stiles was looking at her funny.

'That time, you were in an ice bath' she said. Stiles froze. How on earth did she know about that? Could Scott have told her? He couldn't see why, considering how long it had taken him to tell Allison, and even then she'd found out by accident. What on earth was going on?

'How do you know about that?' He asked CC.

'I told you. I saw it. When you touched me, it appeared in my mind' she said. Stiles looked even more confused. CC felt like crying. She knew it was a bad idea to say anything. She should've lied and said her arm hurt or something. She didn't know how to explain herself without sounding crazy. Stiles look at CC. It sounded like she got some kind of vision from him, when he touched her. He backed up a step.

'So if I touch you, you see things. Things about me?' He asked. CC nodded miserably. Stiles' mouth dropped open. 'Wow! That is awesome!' He said. CC looked at him. What in the world?

'What are you?' He asked.

'I'm a psychic.

'A psychic?' Stiles asked as they walked into school. CC nodded. Looking around them, making sure no one was listening to their conversation she said 'Yes, a psychic. It runs in my family. But you can't tell anyone! OK? It's really important.' Stiles nodded.

'Lydia knows things. Before they happen. She has feelings, she's a banshee' Stiles said. CC raised her eyebrows. A banshee? Her grandmother had told her stories about them. There was one here? She wondered how long her grandmother had known that this place was a magnet for the supernatural.

'OK, what are you?' CC asked looking at Stiles. His eyes widened.

'Me? I'm just a regular human. But you should talk to Scott about what he is' Stiles said.

'I already know he's a werewolf. How long ago was he bitten?' CC asked. Stiles' mouth popped open. After a minute or so of him staring at her, CC pushed it shut. 'I saw him' she told Stiles. Stiles nodded.

'Oh that makes sense. Sort of' he swallowed. 'So you know about everything already?' He asked.

CC nodded. She wasn't sure how to explain. They'd reached her locker, and she put her Economics and English textbooks back. She put her helmet on the top shelf. She pulled out a small bag from her satchel. She hung it in her locker. She felt better with the bag of protection in there. She pulled out her notebooks and a pen and pencil for her next class.

'I know most things. Like, how Scott, Aiden, Ethan and Isaac are all wolves. And how Allison is a hunter. And that you just fought off, a druid? I don't know the exact name I'd have to ask my grandmother' she said. Stiles nodded.

'This is awesome. We were all worried about how to keep the secret of the pack from you, but you know without us telling you. So welcome to the pack!' Stiles said, pulling her into a hug. CC smiled. 'What did you see that time?' Stiles asked.

'You beaming' she said.

'Stiles beaming? He always beams. He's like a giant smile' Scott said walking up to them. He hugged CC hello, and CC saw his eyes glow red again in her mind. She smiled at him.

'Hey Scott, I gotta change the day of our study session. Can we do it tomorrow instead, got a family thing tonight. We could also check out those trails' CC said.

'Yep, that sounds like a good idea to me' Scott said. CC's phone bleeped. Looking at it she found a text from Lydia. I see you. We need a girls night asap. See you at lunch! CC blushed and texted her back. Hell yeaahh! How about thursday? Doing stupid economic paper with Scott and Stiles tomorrow night. Awesome, see you soon!

The day went by in a flash, and before CC knew it, it was time for lunch. She sat down next to Scott again. 'So a psychic huh?' Allison asked. CC stared at her, before narrowing her eyes at Stiles. He gulped. 'Stiles told me. It sounds pretty cool, but I bet it's pretty hard with the whole physical contact thing huh?' She continued. CC smiled at her.

'Yeah, it's tricky' she said. She pulled out her leftovers from last night's dinner.

'Oooh what's that?' Lydia asked. 'Can I have some?'

'Sure here' CC said pushing her tub towards her. 'It's my grandmothers lentil chili.'

'Mmm! That's good!' Lydia cried. CC smiled.

'Anyone else like to try?' She asked. Scott, Stiles and Isaac all took a bite.

'That is delicious' they chorused.

'Thanks. I'll let my grandmother know that you liked it. She's a pretty good cook' she said. They nodded in agreement. No one else brought up the psychic thing for the rest of lunch. Everyone chatted away, Stiles was grilling her about Wicca, Scott told her about this awesome diner where they could go to work on their Economics papers. When lunch ended, Scott hugged her again, and she set off with Lydia and Stiles to English.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. She listened as Lydia chattered away about the movie night. They walked out of school, and she saw Derek leaning against the wall. She smiled at him, and he smiled in return. Lydia noticed and stopped her. 'Derek Hale? Whats going on? He's looking at you like he seriously wants you. He's got it bad. Spill!' CC blushed.

'Look, we met yesterday, my aunt was helping him with something, and then she had to go somewhere or whatever. We had pizza and talked. He's lovely. And then he kissed me. He's taking me out after he's finished with my aunt. Not sure where we're going. I think I should change though. What do you think?' Lydia beamed.

'Of course, do you have dresses?' CC nodded. 'Yay, okay you don't do heels right? So, plain black flats, and a pretty dress, and you're good to go. Tell me everything! I expect a text later, with all the details' Lydia said, pushing her toward Derek. He pulled her into a hug and she smiled. 'Is it weird that I missed you?' He asked, CC shook her head.

'No I missed you. I'll put my number in your phone, then we can text.' Derek smiled, took her hand in his and led her to his car. He opened her door for her again and she climbed in. They raced off to her house. She let them both in and called to her aunt.

'I'm in the den' she called and CC led Derek to her aunt. The den was painted a midnight blue, with runes all over the walls, stars on the ceiling and random pieces of furniture everywhere. Her aunt was lighting incense. CC let go of Derek's hand and lit a candle for the Goddess. Oh Goddess, please let this work out. She turned to see Derek and Ella chatting, she winked at Derek and headed to her room.

She found a navy dress, it was a shift, and one of her favourites. She pulled on gold flats, and gold bangles. Touched up her make up and pulled her purse out of her rucksack. She put it into a small beaded gold bag. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of apple juice. She knocked it back. And went to find Derek. She found him in the den watching her aunt perform a blessing. Hmm. She sat down to watch. A few minutes later and it was done. When Derek saw her, his eyes went wide as he took her in. She blushed and looked down. Her aunt had left the room, and Derek took her hands in his. 'Do you know how beautiful you are? You are, amazing.' CC blushed again, and he pulled her to him. He hugged her and then took her hand and pulled her out the front door. He opened her door for her and she clambered in. Derek pulled out of her drive and they zoomed off down the road. They slowed to a stop in a small parking lot, in front of the woods. 'Wait here for a second' Derek said and shot off. She sat listening to music and 5 minutes later there was a knock on her window. She got out and found Derek holding Chinese takeout. She grinned.

'Aha, I was wondering what was going on then. Takeout is always the best option' she said smiling. Derek grinned back at her. He pulled a bag from the car, and took her hand. She followed him into the woods, Derek telling her about nature and CC reminding him that she loved it. Derek was nervous, she could tell. So she reassured him. Eventually they stopped in the middle of a clearing, CC had a perfect view of the stars. Derek handed her the takeout, and pulled a blanket from the bag. He laid it out flat on the ground, and CC relaxed on it, kicking off her flats as she sat down.

Derek pulled out a flask and CC looked at him wondering. 'It's hot chocolate' he said. CC nodded and smiled. They shared the food, pointing out constellations to each other. Derek told her stories about wolves, and she told him stories about the gods and goddesses. CC laid back her arms above her head, stretched out and relaxed. Derek laid on his side, watching her. 'I love this' CC told him. 'Really? I mean, I didn't think you'd go for the whole meal out and dressy thing. Not that I don't love your dress, because quite frankly I do' CC giggled. 'I thought that you'd like this more.' CC beamed. 'I love it. It's perfect, we lived in Miami for a while, and I missed the woods like crazy. I hate being away from them, being part of nature is amazing. Watching the world go by, looking at all the amazing creatures. I could lie here forever.' Derek sat up and pulled her with him, he yanked a blanket out of the bag and draped it around them. He poured her a cup of hot chocolate. They sipped their drinks quietly.

Eventually, it got pretty cold, and Derek knew he should take her home. They walked back to the car, their hands entwined. When he pulled up outside her house, he looked at her, and she smiled. CC got out of the car and walked towards her door.

'So, I had an unbelievable time tonight. Thank you' she said. Derek put a hand on her waist and drew her to him. He placed his mouth on hers, and kissed her gently. CC smiled and kissed him back. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' CC smiled, and brushed her fingers against his cheek. 'I'm working on a paper tomorrow with Scott and Stiles, so meet me here for say sixish?' Derek nodded, and kissed her again. 'You could come in you know' CC told him. Derek shook his head, 'I'd never leave.' CC laughed kissed him and went inside. She heard a bleep, and took out her phone. She had a text from Lydia. So? Derails, how'd it go? It was amazing, we had chinese and went to the woods, I've literally just got back. He's so adorable. He treats me like a lady, it's the sweetest thing Lyd's, I can't get enough of him. There was another bleep and she found Derek had texted her. See you tomorrow, wish it was sooner. Goodnight beautiful x She smiled and text back. See you soon, it will go quickly I hope. Goodnight x Good, he sounds amazing, tell me more at lunch tomorrow xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**So another chapter up. I'm so impatient so I have to get it out quickly. Part of me thinks I should wait and stagger them, but most of me is like, let them have the chapter! So take it while you can. Please please review, I can only get better if you tell me what I'm doing wrong. **

'CC!' CC shot up and turned towards the sound. 'CC, you'll be late sweetheart, it's half seven' her aunt said. CC grabbed leggings, a skirt and vest and showered as quickly as possible, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, put on some eyeliner and lipstick. She pulled on some boots and grabbed an apple on her way out. She shoved the apple in her bag, yanked her helmet on and roared off to school. Luckily she was there just on time. She met Alison on the way in also running late. She smiled at CC, who smiled back. She sat down next to Scott in chemistry. He passed her a note. **Hey, Lydia said you know DereK?** _I do why do you ask?_**Well, I know Derek. He's a nice guy, just be careful.** L_ook, you're a good friend, and you mean a lot to me, but I can take care of myself, so please don't worry._** I know, it's just Derek's like me, and I don't want you to get hurt.** _I'll be careful ok:)_

Lunch was fun, CC spent most of it with Stiles, mucking around. They were playing pranks on the coach. And on Alison, and Isaac and Scott. Lydia finally dragged her away to talk about her date with Derek. 'So spill CC!' She demanded and CC giggled.'We had a great time. He was pretty shocked to see me in a dress. Although he said he liked it a lot.' Lydia squealed. 'Well like I told you last night, we went to the woods and stargazed. I didn't expect that. But he knows me a little I guess. 'Cause he said he didn't think I'd want the whole fancy meal thing, and thats true. Last night was way more fun. He's coming over after I've done my economics paper with Scott and Stiles.' Lydia smiled.'Aha, I knew it. You really like him. You two are so perfect for each other! But, just be careful and make sure that you, well, use protection sweety' CC blushed and laughed.'Ok Mum! We'll see how it goes, I'm not holding out on anything. It's all happened so fast, I don't want to get sucked in. I mean, I know I've not been here long, but you guys are my friends, and you'll always come first.' Lydia nodded.'Good, now, let's go convince Alison why she needs to come to girls night.'

Sitting in economics, listening to Scott and Stiles argue over whether they should go to Scott's house, or Stiles'. She passed Stiles a note. Come to my house. My aunt is out spending time with my Grandma, so no one will be home, I'll make omelettes ;D Okey doke, that sounds cool. Meet you by the bike stands. What do you have next? History :( But thats ok, I have Danny and he's history Derek texted her. **Hey you, been busy, plus haven't been awake for that long.**_ Hahaha, why am I not surprised? I was nearly late for school this morning. Thank god I wasn't, probably not a good idea to be late in your first week. It was totally your fault though._ **So not my fault. I have no idea what you could be referring to. Six seems very far away you know.** _Well you could just come to mine, Scott and Stiles are coming over and we're doing our economics paper, but I doubt we'll actually get any work done. I'm making omelettes, if you want one. _**I'll be there.**

School finished, CC met Stiles and Scott by her bike. They followed her home, where Derek's car was parked in her drive. She kicked her bike stand up, and climbed off her bike. She pulled her helmet off, shook her head to avoid helmet hair and found Derek standing next to her, chatting to Scott. He took her hand and she led them into the house. She headed straight for the kitchen. Knowing Scott and Stiles, she got a bag of chips from the cupboard and a two bottles of water. Derek helped himself to soda and leaned against the counter. CC showed Scott and Stiles her plan for the paper, and they attempted to make their own, but between them fighting, CC singing and baking, and Derek laughing at them, they didn't really get much done. She put the plate of chocolate chip muffins in the middle of the table, and Stiles immediately inhaled 2. She laughed and cracked the eggs for the omelette. She pulled out the pack of bacon that her aunt had bought so that Derek could actually eat meat. Neither her nor her aunt ate meat. She got Derek to chop up the bacon, while she did the rest. 'Go sit down now, I need the room' she told him, he laughed and kissed her cheek and sat in a chair.

She slid a plate in front of him within seconds. She made Scott's then Stiles' and finally her own. The boys were quiet, busy stuffing their faces.'CC! I'm home' her aunt called. She found them in the kitchen, laughing at Stiles' attempt to make a paper aeroplane. CC looked up, and saw her grandma and aunt in the doorway.'Grandma!' She hugged her, and she noticed her aunt watching Stiles. She laughed. 'Ella, Grandma, this is Scott and Stiles, friends from school. This is Derek, Grandma.' Scott collected the plates and CC began to run them under the tap. She poured in washing up liquid and ran the hot water. Stiles came over grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew them at Scott. Scott sneezed and shook his head, CC and Stiles roared with laughter. 'Scott, no offence, but you looked just like a puppy then.' Scott scowled at her and she flashed him a grin. 'So Derek, back again huh?' Her aunt asked. CC closed her eyes and grit her teeth, she knew her aunt would say something, but she hoped she wouldn't be so blunt. Stiles helped her clean up. Scott put the dishes away. CC collapsed in a chair next to Derek, who took her hand. 'How was school?' He asked, bringing her hand to his lips. She smiled, 'Well it was alright. Stiles and I had a lot of fun at lunch.' 'Doing what?' 'Annoying people mostly.' Derek laughed.

An hour later, CC said goodbye to Scott and Stiles. 'See you tomorrow CC!' They called as they sped off home. She went back to the kitchen, to find Derek chatting animatedly with her grandmother. She sat at the table, and wrote out her economics paper. It didn't take her long, but when she looked up, she found Derek gone and her grandmother watching her.'Derek's just gone to get something from his car. I want to talk to you about him.' CC groaned silently. 'Look grandma, I know he's a little older than me, and yes he seems dangerous-' 'Not to me. He seems like a charming young man. And besides, he's obviously very taken with you. He never took his eyes off you. Don't go breaking his heart now!' CC laughed. 'I won't don't worry. I like him a lot too.' 'Well, your aunt and I have things to do, and Derek has suggested that you meet his uncle, so I'll see you later.' Her grandmother kissed her forehead and disappeared.

Derek came strolling into the kitchen, smiling at her. 'Hey you, lets get out of here.' CC grinned. They ended up at Derek's place, they tumbled in wet from the rain. Derek took her coat, and found her a jumper of his to wear. They curled up together on the sofa, Derek told her about how he'd found the place. The door slid open and Derek's uncle Peter came in. 'Oh, you must be CC. Derek's told me all about you' he said, sitting on the sofa opposite them. 'Hi, Peter right? Scott told me a lot about you, all the craziness, can't say I blame you. It's nice to go crazy every once in a while. Besides people get too worked up over stuff, let it run its course, whatever happens is meant to happen. You can't mess with fate.' Derek laughed and kissed her cheek. 'I like her Derek, don't you let her go.' And with that he disappeared. CC fell asleep in Derek's arms.

When she woke, the sun had just come up, and Derek was watching her. She smiled. Then realised it was daytime. 'Shit, what's the time?' 7 o'clock, c'mon I'll take you home.' He pulled her off the sofa, and held her close. When they reached her house he kissed her goodbye. 'See you soon okay. I'll text you later.' She nodded and ran into the house. She showered quickly, and changed her clothes. She pulled on jeans, and an oversized t-shirt. She dragged Derek's jumper back on and tidied her hair. She left her aunt a note, _Ella, somehow stayed at Derek's last night, fell asleep, my bad. Came home and showered, don't panic did not do the walk of shame! Hahaha, see you after school, love CC xx_ She jumped back into Derek's car and he raced to get her to school. She arrived with minutes to spare. 'Your fault' she said grinning. Derek laughed and kissed her hard. 'I'll see you later. Wait for me? I'll pick you up' CC nodded, and he kissed her again. She jumped out and ran to chemistry. 'Hey' Scott whispered. She smiled at him, 'Fell asleep at Derek's. Had to rush home this morning. Met crazy ass Peter too.' Scott laughed.

The day went by in a rush, and soon school was over. She stumbled outside with Lydia and Alison, ready for their girls night. She just needed to tell Derek. She didn't think he would mind, she could still see him later. She looked for him, but he wasn't there. She tried ringing him, but he wasn't answering. She kept ringing him, getting more and more anxious. Why wasn't he here? He was always on time, and she hadn't had a vision, she didn't have many with him now, she was so used to his touch. But she was getting really worried. She explained to Lydia and Alison what was going on. 'Leave him a message explaining, and keep ringing him every half hour. Lets go do some shopping!' Lydia said. CC agreed, and they headed to the shopping mall.

Inside Macy's CC soon lost herself in the racks of clothes. She found a new pair of boots, a new dress and some jewellery. She paid for her clothes and wandered off to find a new book. Her phone buzzed and she saw she had a text from Lydia, **Where are you? Let's get food! xxx** _By the books, meet you back at the shoes? xxx_ **Deal, see you in a few xxx** She walked back over to the shoes. Lydia waved her over. 'Hey Lyd's, what you in the mood for?' 'I'm thinking pizza and makeovers!' CC laughed, 'Thats sounds like a brilliant idea.' They headed back to Lydia's house and they were soon munching on pizza, watching Clueless, and painting each others nails.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Ok I'm so sorry that its taken me so long to update. The depression has been eating at me lately. Bear with me. I've caught up on all the series 3 episodes. I am fuming and sobbing all at the same time after episode 23. I presume you've all watched it. If you haven't, don't! Thank you to those who reviewed, and my new followers, I love you all. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.**

When CC woke the next day, she found it was early morning, super early. She checked her phone to find a dozen messages from Stiles. She rang him. 'Stiles? What's up?'  
'CC, I've been calling all night. I had these weird dreams last night. I don't know what's real.'  
'Hmm, you busy now?' '  
No. Why?'  
'Come over to mine. I'll get my aunt to look at you. I'll call my grandmother too. Come quickly' Stiles hung up and CC called her grandmother and asked her to come over. She ran Derek again but go no answer, it was quarter to 6 in the morning though. CC showered and pulled on leggings and an oversized jumper. She ran down the hall to make sure her aunt was up. She was sitting in the kitchen with Stiles, chatting away like they were old friends. CC grinned and sat down. There was a knock at the door and Ella went to get it. CC gave Stiles a hug. 'So whats going on? This to do with the whole ice bath thingy?' Stiles nodded. 'Well, my aunt and grandmother might have a way to help you sleep.' Stiles smiled and laid his head on the table.

'CC darling, tell me everything. Where's Derek? I expected him to be here?' Her grandmother asked, sweeping into the kitchen. CC smiled. 'No grandma, I don't know where he is. He was supposed to meet me last night but he wasn't there. I've tried calling him, but he's not answering. He might be busy. Anyway, Stiles here has a lot going on.' Stiles explained what had happened and what was going on now. CC tried Derek's cell phone again. This time she left a message. 'Derek, it's CC, let me know where you are and if you're ok please? I need to know your safe. Something's happening to Stiles. I need your help. Call me as soon as you get this.' She hung up and walked around the house. She didn't know what do, she had no idea what was going on with Derek, and that seemed so wrong that it had thrown her head out of whack. She wandered into the den, and sat in front of the altar her aunt had constructed for the Goddess. She lit a candle and sat still praying to her Goddess, asking for her help. She sat there until Stiles came to find her.

They headed to school, CC followed Stiles on her bike. She parked up and pulled her helmet off. She followed Stiles into school, where Scott joined them. She smiled hello at him, but then went back to calling Derek, missing their conversation. The day went quickly, and CC grew even more worried at lunch when Allison, Scott and Stiles all seemed to be having the same problem. Keira, the new girl from their history class came over to talk to them and CC listened carefully. 'There's a tibetan word for it. Bardot. It literally means between states. Between life and death.' CC thought carefully, tuning out the others, she knew this was important, she'd have to get them to come over to her house. Her aunt and grandmother needed to see this. She reached out and touched Keira's hand. She gasped and her eyes rolled back, and she passed out. When she came to, her head was in Lydia's lap, Scott was hovering anxiously, and Allison was wringing her hands together. 'What happened?' She asked, sitting up. Scott helped her to her feet, and they sat down at the picnic bench. 'You touched Keira's hand and then fainted.' Keira grimaced, and waved at her. CC shook her head to clear it. 'I didn't see a thing. When I touched her, I didn't see anything.' She said, looking at Lydia and Allison. They looked confused, just as she did.

At the end of the day she texted them all to meet her at her house. Allison and Lydia came but the boys weren't there. CC let them in, and directed them through to the den. 'Ella!' She called, lighting candles. 'CC, whats going on?' Lydia asked. 'My aunt and grandmother are going to help. There must be a way.' CC said, lighting some incense as well. She sat down on a beanbag and looked at them closely. Ella and her grandmother came in, looking serene. CC giggled, causing them to stare at her. 'CC. This is serious.' Her grandmother said, her eyes flashing. Sitting on the floor, she took Allison's hands in her own and closed her eyes. 'What's she doing?' Lydia whispered. CC shook her head and put a finger to her lips. 'Oh my,' her grandmother said, her eyes fluttering open. She dropped Allison's hands and froze for a minute. 'Oh my dear, well we need to sort that out this very moment. Ella!' She called, and began to organise things. She grabbed a mortar and pestle, and placed it on the coffee table. 'CC, get me white candles and a black one. Also I need acrimony, a bay leaf, basil, black pepper, brimstone and a very small amount of belladonna. And I mean the smallest amount possible. Wear gloves when you handle it!' She ordered.

CC went over to the herb cabinet, and pulled open drawers, yanked out herbs and bottles. She piled them all on the table, and went back for the candles. Ella came in with a knife, and some more herbs. 'Myrrh, peony, rue, salt and sulfur mother,' she said placing them on the table. 'CC I need more herbs, use your brain!' Her grandmother said. CC dropped white sage, white willow bark, wormwood and yew on the table. Her grandmother set up the fire in the grate, leaving it blazing. CC ground the herbs into pieces, and one by one tipped them in the boiling water in the cauldron. Her grandmother tipped a bottle of fresh water in, along with some earth. CC lit the candles and made Allison sit in the middle of the room. Her grandmother stirred the cauldron and CC joined hands with her aunt and Lydia. 'Chant with us Lydia. Oh, Great Goddess, hear our prayer. Allison needs your help. Artemis, Athena, Freya, Thor, Odin, Hera, Hestia, Brigid and and Pan, protect Allison daughter of the earth. Take away this curse, this evil that is plaguing her and watch over her. Please, help us fight this evil.' Her grandmother filled a glass with the potion and gave it to Allison. 'You must drink. Drink it all,' she said. Allison drained the glass, and shuddered. 'It might not work straight away, be patient. The Gods and Goddesses work in mysterious ways.' Allison nodded and smiled. 'Thanks for helping me,' she said. CC's grandmother smiled. 'I take it you will stay for dinner? We are having vegetable pie,' Ella said, and Lydia and Allison nodded enthusiastically.  
CC took their hands once her aunt and grandmother left the room. 'Oh Goddess, I thank you for your help, your wisdom and your love.' She said, nodding at Allison and Lydia who chanted with her. 'I ask for your help in finding Derek.' She then motioned for Lydia and Allison to ask for themselves. 'I ask for you to help Stiles,' Lydia said, smiling. Allison took a deep breath. 'I ask for your help in fighting whatever has come our way.' CC smiled at them.

The next day CC woke suddenly from her dream. She had dreamt about a girl with blue eyes, similar to Derek's. But before she could move her phone rang. It was Scott. 'CC, we need you. We're at the woods.' Scott said, sounding desperate. It was ridiculously early after all. 'I'll be there in ten,' she said hanging up. She shook her head and took a boiling shower. She climbed out lobster red and her hair dripping down her back. She dried her hair, dressed in ripped jeans and a vest top, she yanked a brush through her hair, leaving it down. She pulled on her army boots, and a tight black jacket. She put on a little make up and headed out the door. She climbed on her bike and shot off. At the woods CC skidded to a stop and turned off her bike, pulled off her helmet and ran off to find Scott and Stiles.

She called for them and she head Scott howl, she grinned and turned to her left and hurried on. She found them standing next to a tree, she ran towards them but stopped suddenly, a vision flashing before her eyes. A man was setting up traps, vicious old fashioned hunting traps, covering them in leaves. She skidded to a halt, and opened her eyes. 'CC watch where you're standing,' Stiles called. CC nodded and checked her every step. She finally reached them and they explained about Malia, the girl who had gone missing 8 years ago. 'Ok well I'll go look for Malia now, and I'll call you if I find her.' She said, taking off at a run. 'CC! Wait, what if you get into trouble?' Scott called, and CC laughed. 'Psychic, remember?' She yelled, running backwards. She waved and turned around looking for any signs that Malia had been there. She kept looking, running until she had such a bad stitch that she had to stop. She sat down, leaning against a tree panting hard. She closed her eyes, and another vision swarmed across her mind. Scott was standing over a teenage girl, his eyes red, hers blue. It looked like Malia, at least she looked the same as the image she'd gotten from Scott. CC sat very still, and digested the information. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Derek.


End file.
